Papá Gin?
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Pasa lo inesperado! Sougo en casa de los Sakatas, Gin preocupado como padre celoso, ¿qué harán los demás para calmar a papá gin? ¿Podrá Mamá Shin controlar la situación? ONESHOT SouxKag! No es AU


Buenas! Es la primera vez que publico en la sección de gintama, y espero les guste mi primer aporte.

Pero antes de comenzar quiero dedicarle este fic a mi amiga Sherice adjani xD (bruja aunque no sepas de gintama!) que hace una semana cumplió como 150 años y esto es un adelanto del regalo! Bruja felicidades

Y a kathia que la hizo de lectora de pruebas xD vieja mejórate.

Gintama no me pertenece, solamente la idea de la historia.

**00-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Desde que tenía memoria nunca se le cruzó la remota idea de sentirse como un padre celoso puesto que jamás pensó en tener prole, pero la vida le había regalado una maravillosa familia, una chiquilla extraterrestre y un … Shinpachi todo terreno, pero su dicha y felicidad familiar se vio amenazado por las visitas frecuentes de un extraño. "su" hija y el chiquillo del shinsengumi habían establecido una relación de "insana amistad" convirtiéndose en la mayor preocupación para papá Gin y Mamá Shin.

**-Gin san, ¿por qué tengo que estar vestido como ama de casa mientras tú llevas traje de empresario?. **

**-Calla, mamá Shin, no ves que nuestra pobre hija está teniendo una relación impura con el chiquillo del shinsen! **

**-Creo que estás exa…**

Los ruidos de objetos rompiéndose en la habitación continua a la sala, donde Sougo y Kagura estaban "jugando".

Las caras de Gin y Shimpachi cambiaban de acuerdo a la intensidad de los ruidos, pasando de la angustia hasta el dolor del que le son extirpadas las entrañas estando vivo.

**-Esto no puede seguir así mamá, ahora mismo voy a terminar lo que sea que esté haciéndole a nuestra hija! **

**-No papá! Digo Gin san**-Mam… digo Shinpachi se colgó a su cintura deteniéndolo para que no deslizara la puerta, logrando únicamente que al peliblanco se le bajaran los pantalones, dejando sus calzones de fresas al aire.

**-Que demo… Kagura Fairbrook Wingates Hel… digo Sakata! Qué significa esto?!-**señaló indignado la escena que contemplaban sus inocentes ojos y dando un vistazo rápido a la destrozada habitación en la cual no quedaba un adorno sin destrozar.

-**Qué estás dices Gin chan? De nuevo Shinpachi no te dejó comprar la Shonen jump?** –hablaba mientras seguía zamarreando por el cuello a Okita quien, debajo de ella también le sujetaba por el cuello, intentando al menos no irse solo al infierno si aquel pequeño demonio colérico lo asesinaba.

**-Gin San, cálmate, como verás**-señaló a los críos que no tenían intenciones de soltar al otro.-solo están jugando.-se acercó lo suficiente a su oído para susurrarle**.-no es nada de lo que pensaste, pervertido**.

Gintoki les echó una mirada, ceñudo analizando cualquier pista que le diera luz verde para cortarle las dos cabezas al chico policía.

**-Por ahora te salvas.-**pronunció en voz de ultra tumba antes de salir de la habitación seguido de cerca por Shinpachi.

**-¿Ya me puedo quitar este estúpido vestido de flores Gin san? **

Ambos chicos, permanecieron mirando la puerta que Shinpachi había cerrado tras su salida, escuchando como los pasos de ambos hombres se alejaban.

**-Eso estuvo cerca**.-suspiró Kagura aflojando sus manos y agachándose hasta quedar su nariz rosando con la del muchacho en el suelo.

**-¿En dónde nos quedamos, pequeño monstro?** –al finalizar sus palabras no tardó en deslizar sus manos por el talle de la cintura de la chica (ya no tan chica) apegándola a su cuerpo.

-**Creo que por aquí.-** Kagura acarició su nariz con la suya antes de sensualmente deslizar su lengua por los labios del policía, apoderarse de su boca en un beso salvaje y violento, que los hacía pelear como siempre por la dominación.

Sougo empezó a mover más abajo sus manos hasta que encontró una pequeña abertura en la blusa de la chica por donde pudo introducir su mano ansiosa, que no tardó en tocar cada centímetro de piel que se encontraba a su paso, llegando por fin hasta…

**-Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Maldito Okita pervertido, policía pedófilo! Quita tus manos sucias de Kagura!!** –Gin, asustado despertó a media noche.

Aliviado suspiró, al ver la cabeza despeinada de Kagura asomándose por la puerta.

-**Qué sucedió Gin chan?**

**-Solo fue una pesadilla. Vete a dormir.** -quitándole importancia al asunto se volvió a acurrucar entre las cobijas.

**-Sou chan Gin chan dice que no es nada! ¿el bebé no se despertó? **

**-No cariño. **

Abrió los ojos de golpe

**-Nooooooooooooo!!!** –volvió a despertar agitado, sudoroso, espantado, esta vez no esperó a que la pelirroja fuese a verle, si no que corriendo fue hasta la sala y abrió el armario encontrando a la chiquilla plácidamente dormida y sin el chico Sougo cerca.

Sonrió enternecido a verla dormir y con cuidado le acomodó las cobijas y cerró la puerta del armario, más tranquilo y dispuesto a irse a descansar (esperando no volver a tener más pesadillas), no escuchó el balbuceo soñoliento de la niña.

_**-Sou chan… **_

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Aclaro:** Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing** xD conservando la tradición de Gintama aquí tenemos algo traído de otro anime/manga. Este nombre mega largoote pertenece a una de las protagonistas de Hellsing y en mi opinión uno de los personajes femeninos más Fuertes que hay.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado XD y no olviden dejar review


End file.
